Funding is requested to support graduate student and postdoctoral trainees at the 2016 IEEE Medical Imaging Conference, which is held jointly with the Nuclear Science Symposium. This annual international conference is the largest and most important meeting dedicated to radiotracer based medical imaging methods, particularly positron emission tomography (PET) and single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT). Additional topics of interest include development of other tomographic modalities such as novel CT techniques and multimodality imaging such as PET/CT and PET/MR. The emphasis is on detectors, imaging systems and algorithms for image reconstruction and image quantitation. At the most recent meeting in 2014 in Seattle, over 500 papers were presented within the Medical Image Conference and total attendance was 1920 with about half of the attendees declaring the Medical Imaging Conference to be their primary interest. This grant will provide twenty graduate students and postdoctoral trainees with $500 each towards conference registration and accommodations.